


Beast and Yurius

by N_A_N_O



Series: BEAST [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Actually it works, Believe me it really works, Consentacles, Demon Sex, Did You Just Romance Cthulhu?, M/M, Porn, Seriously what got into me, Tattoos, Tentacles, Voidwing!Sandalphon, Wholesome, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O
Summary: Two monsters meet in a library. They fuck for science.What will the fruit of Yurius' research be this time?
Relationships: Yurius/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: BEAST [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Beast and Yurius

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epiphany, couldn't sleep at night, wrote it down while in a secondary exhausted state, and eureka it works. A bit of slimy icky drooly tentacles, but god, this is unexpectedly wholesome.
> 
> It's part of the porn one-shots of BEAST. Absolutely not relevant to the series' plot, just an outsider.

Saint Lethan’s castle, Levin, on a stormy day like any other, save for anxious whispers following the steps of a young nobleman in the library. Yurius was used to receive the stink-eye and overhearing people from Levin calling him a monster.

The crew had gone through Levin’s storm clouds to deal with a few monsters threatening a village. With Albert supporting the team, Yurius was free to do whatever he wanted at the capital. The objective of his short visit was to gather some documentation on Astral technology at the castle’s library to continue his research onboard.

Someone hadn’t fled the library at his sight, and was busy browsing through a set of scrolls, tiptoeing on top of their high-heeled boots as no librarian was there to give them a ladder.

Yurius was about to offer his help, but something which looked like Astral scripture on the stranger’s back attracted his eye. They wore an armor typical of the Erune, but they had a set of small scarlet horns like a female Draph. A pentagram tattoo covered their back, a green translucent sash revealing their long legs and black thigh-high boots. There was a noble’s katana hanging on their belt, its handle golden and sheath precious. They licked their finger inelegantly like any commoner, paging through a book, deeply absorbed in their reading. 

The precision of the pattern and alchemic symbols were impressive, on point with a few interesting variations compared to standard.

Yurius couldn’t help but stare, trying to decipher it, but at such a distance, it was impossible. The purpose of that pentagram was a mystery. It could have been drawn by an artist who had copied an ancient relic’s mechanics, but it was loyal to the source material to perfection. As a researcher on Astral technology, Yurius was fascinated.

Fiery red eyes and a coy grin met his eyes. Their face wasn’t unfamiliar, but Yurius couldn’t remember where they had met. Their shoulders were bare, and their chest barely covered by armor. Diaphanous skin with a pink glow glimmered in the dim light of the library. Their glossy lips slightly parted, as if delighted by something they saw. 

Before Yurius could politely apologize for his indiscretion, he noticed there was another small window in their armor on their lower stomach, another tattoo peeking through. Again, that scripture and Yurius could swear he was able to read the message. _I give…_

Winking playfully at Yurius, the stranger headed for the reading hall holding a scroll under their arm. It must have happened quite often that a field expert would be curious, or people stared at their back, but Yurius had acted creepily and followed them to apologize.

It was only the two of them in the reading hall. It had emptied with Yurius’ arrival, people hurrying to pick up what they needed and throwing him dark glances. The stranger was looking around the room with pursed lips, probably troubled everyone had scurried away as soon as they had entered. They shrugged, and opened the scroll on a large table. The drawing was too big to see in detail by standing over it, so they rolled up the scroll and went to a wall with hooks for display.

Again, there was no ladder to help the rather short person, and they pouted. First spreading a pair of black, featherless wings as if to fly, they then glanced over their shoulder and said “Pardon me, good Sir, you are taller than me, and even though I’m a grown man, I would appreciate some help after having pleased your eyes so much.”

Heat rushed up Yurius’ cheeks. He’d done it this time, but the stranger’s smile was engaging, and he didn’t seem to feel threatened or upset. Apologizing, Yurius nervously helped him hang his scroll, their shoulders brushing. The stranger put his hands on his hips and started reading the manuscript, words of Astral language rolling down his pink lips.

Yurius noticed it was a Sephiroth, describing in detail the hierarchy of the Archangels, Lucifer included. Now he remembered that man was Sandalphon. Odd, because in his memories, the Supreme Primarch didn’t have horns, a tail, or black wings or any markings on his body. Either way, a Primal Beast of his caliber wouldn’t have had any difficulty reading that scroll.

They’d barely met in Millenia Café, Sandalphon kind in service, but not quite chatty. He was always tense and on guard, while now, he seemed nonchalant, even seductive. His long black tail was flicking as he concentrated, occasionally brushing Yurius’ calf. Sandalphon didn’t appear in complete control of it, except if his intention was to touch Yurius. Still, with that pentagram up close, he couldn’t help but read.

“Mister Nobleman,” Sandalphon purred, and Yurius tensed up, noticing he might have been acting creepy again, “I feel you’re curious…”

“I’m sorry,” Yurius said, looking away.

“Oh, pardon me, I have bad habits in being too straightforward. There’s no wrong in looking, even at the lower one,” Sandalphon hummed.

Yurius swallowed his spit, the temptation too much to resist. The stomach tattoo was low, dangerously low on his abdomen, showing just a bit of the curve and muscle of Sandalphon’s lean hips. It felt sinful to look at the Supreme Primarch at such a place.

“You seem interested in my seals. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Seals?” Yurius mumbled before he snapped back to his senses. “Oh, pardon me, Sandalphon. I’d never noticed them before, and I happen to be curious indeed,” Yurius said, and the Supreme Primarch fluttered his eyelashes.

“Are we acquainted?” he asked.

“Aren’t you the Supreme Primarch?”

The stranger giggled and shook his head, “Oh, I see where you’re mistaken! Everyone has at least three look-alikes, Sir…”

“Yurius.”

“Then please call me Sandalphon, Sir Yurius,” he said, his tone somewhat teasing.

The energy of that man was completely different from the Supreme Primarch’s. Like his markings, that man was mysterious. There was a doppelgänger of the former Supreme Primarch, Lucifer, who upset Sandalphon on the Grandcypher. His name was Lucio, but Yurius hadn’t heard about a twin to Sandalphon.

Yurius felt his mouth was a bit dry, and those red eyes were staring intently and right through him. It was his fault for having acted creepy first and not even introduced himself.

“I’m fascinated by this world’s Primal Beasts,” Sandalphon said, “I’m just a hobbyist, but I want to learn more about them.”

“It is a fascinating theme indeed,” Yurius said, relaxing and even giddy to have someone to converse with about his passion, without bias or knowledge of his past crimes. “I see you have Astral markings on your back,” Yurius said.

“Hmm, and you like what you see,” Sandalphon affirmed, and while his tone was humorous, Yurius was interested, and did like what he saw.

“Who made these tattoos? Have you drawn the pattern yourself?” Yurius asked, trying to ignore his heart skipping a beat at that outrageous assertiveness. Was that man hitting on him in a library?

“Someone dear made the one on my back, but he’s not of this world anymore,” Sandalphon said. “Magisa made the one you like looking at most,” he giggled, the tip of his tail poking Yurius’ calf.

“Magisa? I thought she was a witch, not an alchemist,” Yurius hummed, wondering how he could defend himself against this not-unpleasing assault.

This close, it really looked like a dialect. The mathematics behind followed a different logic from Astral technology and could have been in a Precursor dialect. If that man was an actual demon, then it had more dangerous implications. Thrilling.

“Maybe another look-alike,” Sandalphon said, shrugging.

Now it felt like the Demon was misleading him. Did he really mean he was from another world? Parallel universes existed, many of them, but for someone to go from a dimension to another, they needed magic from the Precursors or Otherworldly beings.

Sandalphon had slipped closer to him, looking up through his long eyelashes. He sniffed, albeit discreetly, and quickly whet his lips before glancing away. Was Yurius prying too much? What was even pushing him to be so direct?

“I don’t mean to be nosy or impolite,” Sandalphon said cautiously, “But do you happen to have a link with Primal Beasts?”

Yurius had been the only one asking questions until then, but even with his distaste on the subject, he couldn’t refuse Sandalphon a clarification. He had a right to know why everyone had fled the reading room. Maybe a monster wouldn’t frighten another.

“Yes. I’ve been possessed by a Primal Beast, long ago. You might hear I’ve done evil under its influence, but at the beginning, it was for the sake of research on Astral technology. It’s also the source of my curiosity for your unique tattoos.”

Sandalphon lifted a hand and stopped it right before touching Yurius’ chest. “May I check something? I just happen to feel there are some remnants left from a mix of energies I’d like to study.”

Yurius happened to also want to study those scriptures, and see if there were more. Sandalphon’s nostrils slightly flared, and one of his little pointy fangs came to bite down on his glossy lips. Yurius hadn’t noticed before, too taken by the scriptures, but this Sandalphon wore just a bit of makeup, including eye-shadow.

“S-sure, go ahead,” Yurius said, his throat a bit tight.

Sandalphon put his hand down, preferring to run it on Yurius’ hip, and leaning in to whisper into his ear, “I have many more tattoos, and they are authentic seals from my world. They go low, very low. Do you want to do some research, Sir scientist?”

Something squirmed excitedly all through Yurius, and he got a cold sweat. An old beast was awakening, and he wasn’t sure he should be afraid, or take that Demon by his word and lead him into his former laboratory.

“Mh, there’s something interesting inside of you,” Sandalphon said, his hand now on Yurius’ chest. “I’m an expert when it comes to monsters. Maybe we could both do ourselves a favor? My only price,” he said, slipping a knee between Yurius’ legs, “Is that you touch those scriptures, however low they go... For science.”

By Heavens, Albert must forgive his love for science, maybe he was going insane again, but he didn’t have to be asked twice.

***

The old lab was an empty but dusty place Yurius hadn’t thought he’d ever return to, after everything that had happened inside, even less to have sex with a Demon. He dusted an old table, put a cloth on it, letting Sandalphon lay down on his stomach, reading a book while he copied the first tattoo.

It was indeed authentic, and Yurius felt blessed he could copy it, using an organic colorant and a brush to paint it down and sheets of fabric to print. During that less exciting phase, Sandalphon kept reading a book he’d taken, occasionally squirming as it tickled between his shoulders. With the copies, Yurius didn’t need to concentrate much on it and could please his eyes at will.

The tail kept flicking over Sandalphon’s plump rear and beautiful tight thighs. The pentagram went lower than the opening in his armor, and Yurius softly pulled it down to the nook of his behind. He’d received permission to do whatever he wanted, and couldn’t resist the urge to touch that offered behind. Sandalphon’s hips were a bit larger than the male average, and Yurius enjoyed feeling them as well, preparing to hold them a bit tighter once the work was done.

Finished with the pentagram, it was the turn of the stomach tattoo. By heavens, it went all the way down the crotch. Yurius gnashed his teeth, but Sandalphon put his finger to his mouth, smiling wryly as if the needling hadn’t ever hurt.

“It felt good,” he hummed, his voice sultry. “Take your time. Read if you want.”

Yurius respected the part of his bargain by playing it out long and soft, drawing pleasure out of the Demon by stimulating the base of his erect shaft with the tip of the brush. He’d already taken the copies there, and liked how it slightly spasmed. That was a cute pink cock; he would have enjoyed feeling it inside of him, but the Demon preferred to be on the receiving end.

“Oh, all of you scientists are so pervy,” Sandalphon giggled, an arm behind his head, biting the tip of his finger.

“Has this happened before?” Yurius asked, trying to not be too distracted by how perky and soft the Demon’s nipples looked as his chest heaved. His skin was beautiful and delicate, tended to coquettishly, temptation incarnated.

“I happen to be an interesting beast to study, and I absolutely _love_ researchers. Ah, take your time there, yes!”

Yurius didn’t believe that text was just for show and to mislead scientists into taking him to bed. It was too sophisticated. Those were alchemical symbols, and one seemed to suppose a possible swap of gender, but the top text of the pentagram was in a foreign language.

“It means _I shall only give to take,”_ Sandalphon said, putting his hand on the scripture. “It’s my vow as a demon. You won’t find much science there.”

“Then, what do you intend to take, hm?” Yurius asked, teasing the twitching entrance with the tip of the brush.

“Your self-control,” Sandalphon hummed. “I’m going to get that beast out of you.”

Something squirmed inside of Yurius, again that thing that threatened to come out. It would have only hurt Sandalphon and him to completely lose control over his dangerous tentacles.

“Quite the daring one,” Yurius said, his copies finished and opting to take the organic colorant off with his mouth as a reward.

Sandalphon squeaked as he went down, working his way to take his girth deep in his throat.

“It’s no fun if I have all the fun,” Sandalphon said, brushing through Yurius’ long locked hair, slowly rolling his hips in rhythm with his head.

Not that he disliked a dick in his mouth every now and then. He also had bodily needs, but from his knowledge, playing with a pleasure demon could become risky. Losing control was out of the question. He ignored the aching hardness in his pants, and the raging tentacles threatening to grow out of him and attack Sandalphon.

Yurius gasped; Sandalphon’s foot was pressing down on his cock, and he drew back. Sandalphon sighed, understanding he wasn’t ready for that.

“Come on, just let me touch you a tiny bit. I feed on pleasure, whether you come or not. I like some foreplay too.”

Sandalphon sat down on the edge of the table. Yurius had kept his shirt on but still flinched when Sandalphon touched his chest and rolled his finger over a nipple. “Men aren’t quite sensitive there,” he said, and Snadalphon grinned.

“Not with my magic hands or experience.”

In the beginning, it didn’t feel like much. The fat and muscle of Yurius’ chest blocked most of the sensation, and over his shirt, he believed the Demon couldn’t do much at all. It was a slow process, pressing in specific directions, pushing the nipple in and out, massaging until it was relaxed and sensitive.

“Look how nicely it’s perking up. Nothing too threatening, now, is it?”

Sandalphon sounded slightly sarcastic, and Yurius couldn’t blame him for being unsatisfied with the little they did. He could feel the tip of his nipple rub against the soft satin. His awareness was rising, and a flick of the finger sent shudders down his spine. It wasn’t just the tip, the whole area had started feeling erogenous.

The warmth from the tip of a lapping tongue through the damp fabric strengthened that radiating heat. It wasn’t magic, but when Sandalphon pushed his entire breast up, he couldn’t stifle a gasp. He didn’t resist when Sandalphon undid the buttons of his shirt. They were large, fat, muscular, but jelly in those expert hands. A small pinch and Yurius gasped in pleasure.

“Still afraid you’ll lose control if I do you real good?” Sandalphon asked.

Yurius was hot in the face, and he couldn’t hold inside of his pants anymore. He’d been able to keep control so far, but they were edging dangerously. It was squirming, wet and slimy, with sharp teeth, nothing meant for pleasure.

“Yurius, not to kill the mood, but what’s that cutie?” Sandalphon asked, a delighted smile on his face.

Drats! A tentacle had come out. Shame flushed up Yurius, and he did his best to hide it away. How could someone call that eldritch horror with teeth and spikes a cutie? Was that man insane?

It hissed, dangerously approaching Sandalphon’s face. Unaware of how dangerous it was, the fool reached out for it, and… Scratched its head? The thing squirmed, hissing, but rubbing into his touch.

“Hello, hello? Are you checking what I’m doing to your host? Is it getting too hot to stay inside,” he said, his knee suddenly rubbing between Yurius’ legs. Yurius bucked, groaning.

“Do you know what those monsters are… Ahn!” Yurius couldn’t finish his phrase.

Sandalphon was rubbing the head of his dripping cock while scratching under his tentacle monster’s chin. It was drooling, its spit dribbling onto Sandalphon’s leg. He took a bit of slime and checked its consistency, not one bit upset.

“Doesn’t it feel good, baby? Oh, yes, you love that! I won’t hurt your host. I’m doing him very, very good,” Sandalphon chirped, more tentacles emerging. They were all swaying, and some had started rubbing like cats against the Demon’s naked body, their spikes turned soft.

“W-what’s this… Insanity?” Yurius asked between his teeth.

“The don’t understand if you’re aroused or afraid or if I’m danger for them. You are the tentacle’s host, and you share more than just a body,” Sandalphon said.

That was the most unscientific explanation Yurius ever heard. Still, whatever that Demon was doing, however, his hands knew exactly where to go, he was afraid for his security.

“Look. I can make them my toys.” That insane Demon leaned in and set a kiss on the tentacle’s nose. It squirmed and swayed and hissed. All of the tentacles had started shivering, all heads focused on Sandalphon.

Sandalphon leaned down on his side and said, “Put your hips just here, right, close to my face. Good boy.” He was talking to Yurius like he did to the tentacles. He’d put the top of his thighs against the table, Sandalphon nosing at his shaft

The Demon pulled a leg up, exposing his hole, and started touching himself. “Look at me and what I’m doing, not at them,” he said to Yurius.

Sandalphon masturbated for an audience, unabashed and indecent. Yurius hadn’t ever met someone so shameless, and it was marvelous. Even a monster, he’d been a man, lustful at times, but never would have any of his noble lovers shown him such a sight. There was no sense of honor or pride, just raw and primal sex drive.

“Keep concentrated on me and what you feel, and we’ll both be safe,” he said.

Yurius trusted him entirely from that moment. That Demon knew what he was doing. It wasn’t easy to keep thinking, almost impossible to control his growing heat. The way Sandalphon touched himself while working on Yurius’ cock awakened bestial impulses in him he usually avoided. He wanted to bury his cock that offered hole, bend him over the table and ram in, that beautiful, bendable creature howling in pleasure as he did. Yurius growled, grabbing Sandalphon’s hair.

The tentacles had started slithering all over the Demon, and he’d prepared entrance, wet with the monster’s slimy drool. “That’s it, babies,” he purred, “Your host wants to fuck. You feel good, too, don’t you?”

“W-who are you?” Yurius asked, rolling his hips into the maddening wet mouth, letting him the time to reply.

“Stop thinking. I’m your horny experiment tonight,” Sandalphon said, and sucked Yurius’ balls. “Whatever they do, don’t be afraid,” he said, just before one of the tentacles started sucking his dick to Yurius’ amazement and horror.

He was getting off on those disgusting parasites! Yurius felt like screaming in laughter and horror. That hot little Demon was taking a tentacle’s head in as if it were nothing, its spikes smooth as it went deeper into his spread hole. The Demon’s face was red and delighted, his eyes glassy but twinkling with pleasure.

Another tentacle had started sucking on his perky pink nipples, and Sandalphon entertained another with his demon tail.

“Ah, I’m so full! You’re doing great, sweethearts. Come on, fuck this little whore, bust my tight little ass, grind it.”

Just as overwhelmed as the Demon might have been, the pleasure was shooting from every side into Yurius. He was losing himself to bliss, those once horrible sources of distress now sending him over the edge.

Yurius didn’t feel like a monster anymore but blessed.

“I like kisses too,” Sandalphon said, and a tentacle obeyed immediately. Sandalphon lovingly sucked its long green slobbery drooling tongue, wet in the face but not one bit disgusted.

“You see how tender you are? Oh, you’re wonderful lovers,” Sandalphon chirped, and the one in his ass started thrusting harder, pulling moans out of his throat.

Yurius didn’t hold back anymore. The tentacles made way for him, as he shifted Sandalphon into position. The Demon put his legs over his shoulders, curling up as he pushed in.

It was tight and hot and pleasan. Feeling that good, Yurius wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t care. He was going to keep fucking that Demon with his tentacles until he was spent and satisfied. This was a marvelous discovery, beyond anything researching a remedy to his curse would have given him. Grateful, he thrust in, pleasuring the wet offered cock at the same time.

”Ah, I sensed those tentacles... In the library. Their scent was irresistible.”

“You wanted… This from the beginning?” Yurius said between shaky breaths, already knowing the answer.

He, too, found that Demon irresistible. It wasn’t just the markings, it was his pretty abdomen, his muscular thighs, the curve of his back, the fascinating red glow of his horns, those enticing looks he shot. The Demon laughed.

Sandalphon rode on his cock, Yurius fucked him against the counter, fucked him into the wall, fucked him upside-down, fucked him until he was covered in cum and the tentacle’s drool, wet, messy and spent. At that moment, the tentacles were tools, parts of him, and he rode orgasm over orgasm, at moments several at a time. 

Full and satisfied, Sandalphon was petting them like no more than pets, the things huddled up all around him. Nothing was menacing about them, as spent as their host.

Sandalphon gave Yurius a small card with an incantation. “My price will be much higher next time, but if ever those tentacles cause you trouble, I’ll be here to comfort them,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Before Sandalphon left for the evening, dressed, glowing, and cleaned, Yurius had to ask, “How do you respect your vow as a demon if you do good? I think you might have saved me years of research and heartache.”

Sandalphon shook his head. “I only ever do anything for myself; that’s my new motto.”


End file.
